


Blizzcon Whinning

by YoGPoD



Category: The Yogscast
Genre: M/M, it's just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-27
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 12:05:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 275
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8666743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/YoGPoD/pseuds/YoGPoD
Summary: I know in Turps' vlogs the seats were different but I wrote this before they came out :D~Also I am reposting this straight from wattpad and I don't really know how to edit it. I'll be editing the others I've got tho :D





	

**Author's Note:**

> I know in Turps' vlogs the seats were different but I wrote this before they came out :D  
> ~  
> Also I am reposting this straight from wattpad and I don't really know how to edit it. I'll be editing the others I've got tho :D

The flight to Blizzcon would always consist of ten hours on a plane with no rest. This year it was Turps, Sjin, Martyn and I flying out.

Everyone else seemed to be asleep but for me. I never slept on planes, found it impossible to in fact. I pulled out my phone and put in my earbuds, hoping to listen the time away. I saw Sjin straighten up a bit next to me and heard him snore lightly before turning on my music. I looked out the window and watched the stars fly by. I felt my eyelids grow heavy and everything grew distant.

I probably only slept for three minutes as a loud wailing came from behind me. I sat up immediately and pulled out my earbuds. Everyone seemed to be up now. Along with the moans of the passengers there was the crying of a small child. I look to my right to Sjin laying his head on my shoulder rubbing his eyes.

"What the heck was that," he asked with sleep in his voice.

"Someone's babby crying," I replied. The baby had stopped by now and everyone was going back to sleep. I looked over to Sjin to see him drifting off again on my shoulder.

'No please don't fall asleep on me,' I thought. He was fighting to keep his eyes open.

"Sjin, just go back to sleep," I finally said. He smiled towards me as he drifted off to sleep. I looked back out the window, knowing I wasn't going to fall asleep again.

What Sjin didn't know was that I liked the warmth of his face on my shoulder.


End file.
